leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rain Dance (move)
---- Rain Dance (Japanese: あまごい Rain Prayer) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. It has been TM18 since Generation II. Effect Generation II When this move is used, a rainfall will start on the field which will last for five turns. This clears any other weather and it's possible to use it even if it is already raining. While Rain Dance is in effect, the base damage of moves will be increased by 50%, whereas the base damage of and moves will be decreased by 50%. Additionally, , , and will recover only half as much HP as under clear conditions. ignores and under the effect of Rain Dance. Generation III onward If a Damp Rock is held when Rain Dance is used, the duration of rainfall is lengthened from 5 to 8 turns. Rain Dance will fail if it's already raining. ignores and under the effect of Rain Dance. In Diamond and Pearl only, the move Thunder has a 30% chance of bypassing and under Rain Dance. A Pokémon with will restore 1/16 its maximum HP to itself after every turn, with will be twice as in the rain, with the Ability will regain ⅛ of their maximum HP at the end of each turn, and with will have their existing status conditions cured at the end of each turn. , and only restore ¼ of the user's maximum HP. Additionally, Pokémon with transform into the type and becomes a Water-type move. Rain Dance can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, causing a Water-type move (other than and itself) as well as and to have its base appeal points doubled if used in the next turn. It is also part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing certain moves ( , , , and ) to give an extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. If heavy rain, extremely harsh sunlight, or strong winds are present, Rain Dance will fail. If powered up by a Waterium Z into Z-Rain Dance, the user's stat is raised by one stage. Description |Summons rain for five turns. While it is raining, the power of Water-type moves increases.}} |Boosts water-type moves for 5 turns.}} |Boosts the power of Water-type moves for 5 turns. Raises the power of Water-type moves for 5 turns. }} |A heavy rain falls for five turns, powering up Water- type moves.}} |The user summons a heavy rain that falls for five turns, powering up Water-type moves.}} |The user summons a heavy rain that falls for five turns, powering up Water-type moves. It lowers the power of Fire-type moves.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 37 |37|37|37}} 44 |44|44|45}} 53 |53|53|54}} 31 |31|31}} 35 |35|35}} |71|71|71}} |21|15|15|15|1, 15}} 29 |29|29|29}} 37 |37|37 27 |27}} 51 |47}} 20 |20|20}} By TM |✔|✔|form=Black Kyurem}} |✔|✔|form=White Kyurem}} Special move Generation IV In other games Description |Changes the dungeon floor's weather to Rain over several turns.}} |Changes the floor's weather to a Rain condition.}} | }} |It changes the floor's weather to a Rain condition. Under a Rain condition, the power of Fire-type moves goes down, and the power of Water-type moves goes up.}} |It changes the floor's weather to rain. During rain, the power of Fire-type moves goes down and the power of Water-type moves goes up.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga * In TA14, Soro had use Rain Dance but only the second half of the move was shown. In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * This move was Blastoise's Pokémon Power (as あまごい / Rain Prayer in Japanese and as Rain Dance in English) in the Base Set of the TCG prior to being introduced in Generation II of the games. * is the only Pokémon able to learn Rain Dance by leveling up that cannot learn any moves or have any Abilities that benefit from . This may be related to its Pokédex entries, several of which mention Bronzong's natural power to summon rain clouds. Origin This move is based off [http://shinto.enacademic.com/13/Amagoi amagoi], Shinto prayer and rituals for rain. Its English name comes from the fact that some of its varieties include dance rituals. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=求雨 祈雨 |zh_cmn=求雨 祈雨 乞雨 |cs=Dešťový tanec |da=Regndans |no=Regndans |nl=Regendans |fi=Sadetanssi |fr=Danse Pluie |de=Regentanz |el=Χορός Βροχής Chorós Vrochés |id=Tarian Hujan |it=Pioggiadanza |ko=비바라기 Bibaragi |pt_eu=Dança da Chuva |pt_br=Dança da Chuva |sr=Kišni Ples |es_la=Danza de Lluvia |es_eu=Danza Lluvia |ro=Dansul Ploii |pl=Taniec Deszczu |vi=Vũ Điệu Mưa }} de:Regentanz es:Danza lluvia fr:Danse Pluie it:Pioggiadanza ja:あまごい zh:求雨（招式）